1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer including a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photo printers having a function known as a direct print function, in which an image taken by a digital camera can be printed without using a personal computer (PC), are in a widespread use. In this function, a printer and a digital camera are connected directly, or a memory card used in the digital camera is mounted in a slot provided in the printer, and a captured image is read out and printed.
Many photo printers include a small-sized display such as a liquid crystal display device, to display the read-out image on the display, and print an image which a user has checked and specified. An example of a photo printer including such a display is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-172842 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-207926.
In conventional photo printers, there is further room for improvement in visibility and operability of user interfaces. For example, to display and check a high-resolution image obtained by a recent advanced digital camera, it is desirable that the display includes in the printer should be large and as high-resolution as possible. On the other hand, the size of the printer body is required to be reduced. Therefore, a small display having a size of 3 to 4 inches at most due to the restriction of the apparatus layout are common place in the conventional printers.